


Why Do You Grieve For Someone You Don't Remember?

by Moondancer2006



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Henry is kinda confused, Hurt No Comfort, Mentions of Blood, Right Hand Man has no idea why he's so upset, Sven is like a son to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondancer2006/pseuds/Moondancer2006
Summary: Sven does not manage to snap rewired Right Hand Man out of it.It has consequences.
Relationships: Right Hand Man & Sven Svensson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	Why Do You Grieve For Someone You Don't Remember?

The blond's protests cut off suddenly, and Henry watches his confusion flash to horror, then to hurt before he tumbles to the floor.

Blood drips from Right's hands. It stains the floor of the cockpit. 

Ah, Henry didn't mean for him to kill the pilot, but he supposed the job was done, his mission was complete anyway. 

He looks out of the cockpit and finds Charles's helicopter, signaling to him that he was successful. 

"Henry, good job! I'll send out the message."

He smiles, glad he made Charles proud. 

Hearing a thud behind him, he spins around, getting into a defensive position.

Surely he wasn't—

Oh. 

Right is on his knees, cradling the pilot's body, his posture protective. 

Henry takes a step backwards cautiously. He didn't feel like getting beaten up, especially by the Right Hand Man. 

He peered over. His eye is still blue. What's the problem then? 

"..."

He wanders up to the man, tilting his head inquisitively. 

Right looks up at him, his gaze is sorrowful and confused. It's so different from his usually serious expression that it felt unnerving. The pilot's head rests limply against his chest. Right must have closed his eyes. 

"I, ah, I don't know what's gotten into me. Just give me a moment."

He looks down at the pilot, and he strokes his face tenderly, hand trembling. 

They lapse into silence. 

Thoughtfully, Henry picks up the blue hat that had toppled off the blond's head and passes it to Right, stepping out of the cockpit to give him privacy. 

Even criminals need time to grieve. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I've thought about it before, but not seriously. Then someone in discord mentioned it and I was like, wow, maybe it does have potential, so I wrote it.
> 
> I want to get better at writing angst, although I guess this is more subdued than angsty.
> 
> Everything I write seems to be rushed, and that's because I'm using time I should be studying to write and I feel shitty about that.


End file.
